


Rainy Night

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles gets stuck at Derek's during a rainstorm.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752904
Kudos: 109





	Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> For Inell, who prompted a rainy night for Stiles and Derek

Stiles sighs as he looks out the window into the dark night sky. It had been clear less than an thirty minutes ago when he'd offered to stay behind and help Derek clean up after their weekly pack night. 

Now he can barely see anything past the rain that's falling.

"Looks like you're stuck with me tonight, Der," Stiles says, turning his head to look at him. 

Derek steps up next to Stiles and looks out the window. His lips pull up into a smile. "Whatever will we do?"

Stiles grins and turns to face him. He doesn't miss Derek's eyes tracking his movements as he steps closer, into his space. "I can think of a few things."

In the past, this is where Derek would scoff and shove him away. He doesn't though. His hands find Stiles' hips and he pulls him closer. As the storm continues to rage outside, neither one notice, too wrapped up in the warmth and safety they've found in each other.


End file.
